Super Smash Bros Prologue to the Smash Tournament
by blee7442
Summary: With the Upcoming Smash Bros tournament approaching. The veterans, Newcomers, and their guests are welcome to the Smash Museum for the preparations of the 4th Smash tournament. Who will enter the tournament, and what do other characters think of the tournament? Read to find out. It's not the best summary, but I'm sure you'll like the story.


**A/n:Hey guys. After, watching e3 last night. I decided to do this fanfiction. This will be preparations until a new adventure starts, but you'll have to wait until October, when the 3ds version starts. I'll continue to add more chapters, whenever we receive a new character. Anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything, but the plot of this story. The characters belong to their owners, but I don't know who started the whole Smash Mansion thing, but I don't own that either.**

* * *

**Prologue:Introductions of the fighters.**

**At a mysterious location.**

A red human plumber, wearing blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red cap with his traditional big M on it walked in the area. He had a big nose , a black mustache, blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Did you call for me Master Hand?"The plumber asked.

A Giant White Hand appeared out of nowhere, and faced the plumber.

"Yes Mario. Has everyone on the list I gave you arrived?"The Master Hand asked Mario.

"Yes. All the newcomers got here first, and are staying in their rooms. All the veterans that you invited, along with their friends arrived, but they haven't seen the newcomers yet."Mario told him.

"Good. Have our guests been enjoying their time here?"Master Hand said.

"Well, there was a few who felt uneasy about this, but it took a few explanations in order for them to relax."Mario explained.

"I see. Well then, signal everyone that the announcement of the newcomers is about to start."Master Hand said.

"Yes Master Hand."Mario said, and he left the room.

* * *

**At the Smash Mansion Gymnasium.**

Everyone who got invited for the tournament along with a few of their friends were there. The newcomers were on a different set of Bleachers, but the lights were out on their side, so they couldn't be seen, nor could their shadows be seen. On the veterans bench, a pink puffball with short hands, red boots, and blue eyes was their with a few of his friends. An alien girl with a ponytail, wearing a pink and green dress, and brown shoes, and An alien boy with hair covering his eyes, and wearing blue shorts with a brown strap, and black shoes, and two floating things with white hands, gloves, but one is blue, and the other is pink.

"This place is cool"The boy said.

"At least there are a lot of people who aren't like Dedede."The girl said.

"Yeah."Both the blue and pink creatures said at once.

"Poyo."The puffball said.

Meanwhile, a few angels were there. Two were males, while the other two were females. One male had brown hair, and was wearing a laurel crown, a white tunic, and brown shoes. One female had long black hair with messy dark blue bangs, and was wearing a light blue tee, baggy jeans, and grey sneakers. Another male has black hair cropped to the side, and was wearing a blue striped polo, and black jeans. The other female has shoulder-length brown hair with a red streak in her hair, and wears a black skirt with a smiley face with the word LOL on the bottom of it, with grey shorts, and pink shoes.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm very excited about this!"The Brown-haired girl said.

"Woah! Settle down Angie! Pit's the only one of us four competing in this tournament."The black-haired boy said.

"Josh is right. We haven't seen any of the newcomers, so try to relax will you?"The Black-haired girl said.

"Okay Crystal. I'll try not to crazy."Angle said.

"I hope so."Pit said.

"Attention everyone!"A voice said, and everyone in the stands looked at Mario, who's on the ground. "Welcome everyone to the Super Smash Mansion. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mario. The Smash Mansion is where Fighters battle each other for the championship. Now, our tournament won't start until October, because Master Hand is still trying to decide who else will compete. We'll get word on that later on. Here's all the veterans who are competing in this tournament as of right now, besides me. The veterans from my world are: Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Yoshi."Mario started, and the audience began to clap. "Veterans from Hyrule are: Link, Princess Zelda, Sheik, and Toon Link."Mario said again as the audience clapped again. Other veterans include:Samus, Fox Mcloud, Kirby, King Dedede, Lucario, Pikachu, Captain Olimar, Marth, Ike, and Pit. We do have some news that Pokemon trainer won't be returning, but one of his pokemon will, and that is Charizard!"Mario announced as the crowd cheered, and clapped.

"These fighters are cool, except for Dedede."The boy said.

"When did he enter?"The blue creature said.

"Guys stop talking, Mario can hear you."The girl said, and the two looked to see Mario looking at them.

"Oh. Sorry."The boy apologized.

"Thank you. Now. We also have a returning guest here. His name is Sonic The Hedgehog!"Mario announced as the crowd cheered.

"I'm a lot excited already!"Angle said.

"Calm down Angle!"Crystal and Josh said.

"Sorry guys."Angle apologized.

"Now, we have some newcomers here, and this may be a surprise to you guys. So, be ready. The first newcomer is from a village where fighting never happens, but he's ready for this tournament. His name is The Villager!"Mario announce as a boy with brown hair, a red triangle nose, and wears a red shirt with a number 1 on it with brown shorts and shoes, stood up, and waved at the crowd as a spotlight appeared.

"Now, we have another special guest. He's been fighting a mad scientist for years, and stops him every time. He has a lot of weapons at his disposal. His name us Mega Man."Mario announced as the crowd cheered as the spotlight shined on a blue humanoid robot.

"This makes this tournament interesting."Sonic said.

"Next up is someone who also wasn't expected. They only do exercise games."Mario was announcing. Crystal had a feeling who it was.

"Oh please don't tell me."Crystal said.

"They are known as The Wii Fit Trainers."Mario announced, and the crowd clapped as a white male with a grey shirt, and black short, and a white female with a blue shirt, and black shorts waved as they were on the spotlight. Crystal, Josh, and Angie sighed at what they saw.

"I had a feeling when he said that."Crystal said.

"I'm not sure what Master Hand was thinking, but I'll go along."Josh said.

"Same here."Angie said.

"Okay. Veterans. You may know this next guy from the last tournament as an assist trophy. He's been promoted as a fighter, and is known to pack a punch, so we all better watch out for Little Mac."Mario announced as the spotlight appeared on a human with a black shirt, green boxing gloves, green shorts, and green shoes, waved at the crowd.

"I think you'll have a very hard time beating him Pit."Josh said.

"You're probably right Josh."Pit replied.

"Woah. That guy sounds like he's stronger then he looks."Tuff said.

"Poyo."Kirby replied.

"Next up is another fighter from my world, and I was surprised about this one, since I don't see her too often. She, and her partner are ready to battle, and that may be trouble to any of the fighters. They're known as Rosalina, and Luma."Mario announced as a human with tan hair covering one of her eyes, with a crown, and wearing a light blue dress, and a little star creature with black eyes waved at the crowed as the spotlight was on them.

"Now this was a surprise."Angie said.

"I'll have to agree with you Angie."Josh said.

"This next fighter is another one from Pokemon. It's known to have sneaky attacks, so be prepared if you're it's opponent. Meet Greninja."Mario announced as the spotlight appeared on a blue pokemon with frog feet, and a pink scarf. It didn't do anything.

"These final three were the ones Master Hand decided a few days ago. One of them is a huge surprise to a few of you. The big clue is that she's known as the Goddess of Light. She won't hold back, but whoever her opponents are might be in huge trouble fighting her."Mario announced.

"What!"Pit said.

"Is he referring to..?"Josh started.

"No way!"Angie said.

"I don't believe it."Crystal said.

"The fighter is Palutena."Mario said as a spotlight appeared on a woman with green hair, and a white dress with necklace. She waved at the crowd. Pit, Crystal, Josh, and Angie were stunned that Palutena was in the tournament.

"These next three guys were unexpected. We don't know a lot about them, but they're determined to win this tournament. They're known as the Miis."Mario announced as three strange humans appeared. They had big heads. One had gloves, one had a sword, while the last had an Arm Cannon. They waved at the crowd as they were on the spotlight.

"And last, but not the least. We have a third guest character. He's been known to almost everyone longer then me. The Dot-Muncher. Pac-Man."Mario announced as a yellow ball creature with black eyes, yellow arms and legs, with orange gloves, and boots, stood and waved as he was on the spotlight.

"That's all the newcomers as of right now. The Master Hand will still have to decide which veterans, and which newcomers will appear for the next tournament. So, please enjoy yourself."Mario said, and he started to move, but remembered something."Oh! I almost forgot. The Master Hand has one rule here, for everyone, and that rule is that you don't cause any mischief. You'll receive a warning from the Master Hand if you do it the first time, but if a fighter does it again after that, then he, she, or they will be suspended during the tournament. If one of the fighter's guests causes mischief after the warning, then he, she, or they will be kicked out of the Smash Mansion. This isn't my rule, it's the Master Hand's rule. That is all."Mario said, and everyone left the gym.

* * *

**A/N:What did you think of the prologue? I know I may not have described a few of the characters very good, but I'm trying. Now, you should noticed that I included the characters from the Kirby anime, and the reason why is because I wanted to find a few characters besides Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede, so they would fit. Also, I'm only using the Kid Icarus OCs that are in this chapter. Crystal, Josh, and Angie belong to fanfiction author, That One Mudkip. Now, I'll continue to add characters that are only confirmed for the game. I hope you'll like it. Leave a review. That's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
